Thrill of it all
by trulyamused
Summary: An old story. Nathan and Kristin have a fight. The crew tries to help and wind up hearing more then they bargained for.


seaQuest DSV

**_'The Thrill of it all'_**

By

Trulyamused

January 2000

Rated-R- for suggestive content

Nathan Bridger walked into the officer's mess, almost unnoticed by his crew. It wasn't until he walked up to one table in particular, did all eyes turn on their captain.

"Morning, mind if I sit down?"

"It's a free boat." The auburn-haired woman across from him muttered darkly.

Bridger sighed visibly, "Still mad, huh."

Kristin Westphalen gazed at the man before her with hooded eyes.

"Mad? Mad-- I'm not mad, Captain."

Bridger cringed at the use of his rank, shoving his hands deep into the pockets of his uniform pants.

"Look, I--"

"Don't--"

"But--"

"No, I said, I wasn't mad. That means, I don't want to talk about it."

"Alright, let's forget then."

"Forget--" Kristin repeated, looking shocked. "No, not forgotten, forgiven possibly but not forgotten."

"I see, well, pardon me. I simply wish to put on end to this, once and for all." Bridger intoned as he sat down across from the woman who had become his love. "I just can't believe you're making such a big issue out of one little mistake in judgment."

"Mistake in judgment, oh yes, it was that and more. Though perhaps, I was the one who made the mistake in believing you really respected my feelings and what I want and need."

"I thought I was. But maybe, you and I weren't such a good idea. Especially, since we seem to have such differing points of view." Bridger said as he started to rise.

"Oh, sit down, Nathan. You don't have to be so dramatic." Kristin chided as she reached across the table and put a hand on his arm. Confused, Bridger sat down heavily in his chair. "I'm simply saying, we need to get to know each other better. To avoid any more misconceptions."

"I suppose, you're right. Where do we start?"

First, we get the bloody hell out of here. It's much too crowded."

Bridger only nodded as Kristin grabbed his hand and pulled him along with her as they exited the mess hall, leaving only wide-eyed looks in their wake.

Over at an another table, the senior officers of _**seaQuest **_exchanged shrugs as they returned to their breakfast. Finally, somebody asked the burning question.

"What do you suppose that was all about?" Miguel Ortiz incited with a grin.

"Trouble in paradise." Ben Krieg muttered as he munched on his toast.

"You guys, just don't get it, do you?" Katie Hitchcock intoned shaking her head in disgust.

"Okay, so enlighten us." Jonathan Ford implored.

"Well, obviously the captain did something that Kristin didn't like."

"So, what else is new? They're always arguing about something, HE did." Krieg returned sounding a little bored and put out.

"That's not true, I've heard them arguing about things SHE has done, too." Tim O'Neill put in.

"So, what do you think it was this time?" Manilow Crocker questioned as he took a gulp of his coffee.

"Why don't we find out?" Lucas Wolenczak said, as he started to get up.

"What do you mean?" Katie asked.

"Come'on, we all know where they're headed. Let's go listen in." Lucas answered. The others nodded in agreement and started to follow. They stopped when, Crocker and Ford didn't follow.

"Hey, what's the problem?" Krieg asked.

"The problem is you don't listen in on other people's conversations, especially the captain's." Ford intoned and Crocker concurred, sitting back in his chair, his arms folded across his burly chest.

"Fine, you two stay here." Katie hurumphed as she spun on her heel, the others followed in her wake.

Ford looked at Crocker, "So, now what, shouldn't we stop them?"

"Nope, I have a better idea." He clipped his PAL and wagged it at Ford. A smile spread across the xo's face, as Crocker's intent became clear to him.

The Quintet of Peeping Toms poured into the onboard-surveillance room. Lucas took the chair in front of the console and did his magic. In moments, the scene on Seadeck appeared on the screen but no sound.

"Hey, what's the problem?" Krieg demanded.

"Give me a sec. There's a glitch. Wait. There got it."

Bridger's voice crackled across through the speaker,

_"So, I put blueberry jam on your muff--" _The speaker cut out at that point. The group eavesdropping went wide-eyed and speechless.

_"You could have asked first, it was my muff--"_ The sound crackled out again. O'Neill and Lucas had turned several shades of red by then.

"_You didn't have your name on it."_

"_That's not the point."_

"_What is the point?"_

Kristin was heard to sigh heavily.

"_You never asked or even tried to share it with me."_

_"That would have been a little difficult." _Bridger shot back.

Suddenly, Katie was taken with a coughing jag.

Lucas had a hand across his mouth and was shaking his head vigorously.

Kristin's voice came through again.

_"I know, I said I liked blueberry but in the muff--"_ Crackle _"Not on it."_

_"Okay, I'll remember that next time. So, am I forgiven for eating—"_

Oh, god, I can't take it anymore." O'Neill exclaimed as shoved Krieg aside and hit the disconnect switch.

"Um, we'd better get to the bridge." Ortiz mumbled as he grabbed O'Neill by the shoulder. Lucas quickly followed.

"You know, I really didn't think the captain had it in him." Krieg commented off-handily.

"Shut up, Ben," Katie retorted as she gave him slapped him on the back of the head and pushed him out of the room.

On Seadeck, Nathan reluctantly pulled away from Kristin as his Pal chirped. 

"Bridger--"

_"Mission accomplished, Cap," _

"Thanks for the warning, Gator. Tell the Commander, I'm on my way to the bridge."

_"Right, Crocker out." _

Kristin looked at Nathan a grin on her face, as she slid a hand up his chest. "So, how are you going to top that performance, captain?" 

Nathan smiled back as he pulled her back into his arms and kissed her soundly. When he broke the kiss, his smile even broader as he got to his feet.

"I'll tell you tonight. Oh, and don't forget the--"

"Nathan--"

Upon, reaching the bridge, Nathan paused outside the clamdoors and looked over his domain. Everyone was at his or her stations, including Lucas. His eyes took on a glint as he straightened his uniform and walked onto the bridge, singing--

It took everyone a couple of moments to acknowledge his presence and the fact that he was singing. Albeit very quietly and almost to himself. Nevertheless, the song was unmistakable and unforgettable for a very long time.

"I found my thrill on 'Blueberry Hill"

Tis all


End file.
